


Chapter 27 Repercussions

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [115]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Chapter 27 (Movie) RPF
Genre: Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just couldn't be that big again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 27 Repercussions

Shannon watched as Jared excused himself from the dinner table, their mother smiling as her youngest son scampered up the stairs. Shannon sighed and made a haphazard excuse that he was tired and was heading to bed early. He kissed his mother’s cheek and wished her a safe voyage back to Louisiana since she was leave early in the morning, too early for Shannon to even think about opening his eyes.

                Walking up the stairs, Shannon beelined to the bathroom and threw open the door. His heart stopped when he heard his brother retching into the toilet before frightened blue eyes peered up at him. “Shan…”

                Shannon frowned and eased the door shut behind him. Kneeling, he gathered his brother into his arms, “Why?”

                “I can’t get him out of my fucking mind,” Jared whispered.

                Shannon sighed and rested his forehead on the top of his brother’s head, “I knew you shouldn’t have done that role, damn it.”

                “I shouldn’t have,” Jared shook his head, “I shouldn’t have.”

                “How long have you been doing this?”

                “Since after the fast,” Jared admitted, “I want to stop, but…but I can’t. I can’t go back to being  _that_.”

                “Jay, the only way you got that way was by chugging fucking ice cream,” Shannon muttered, “There’s no way in Hell I’m going to let you do that again.”

                “I don’t think I could,” Jared whispered, “I’m tired.’

                “Come on,” Shannon said, helping his brother up, “Let’s get you to bed.”

                “Shan?”

                “What?”

                “I’m sorry.”

                Shannon sighed and closed his eyes, the older man attempting to control the whirlwind of emotions that were flying through him. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

                “But-“

                “Jay, just…get some sleep.” Shannon sighed, “I’m…confused, and just…confused. Go, sleep.”

                Jared frowned but nodded nonetheless. “Night.”

                “Night.”


End file.
